Noite dos Mascarados
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Quem é você? Adivinha se gosta de mim.Hoje os dois mascarados procuram os seus namorados,perguntando assim. Fic de Carnaval. Seiya e Saori...


**Noite dos Mascarados**

_**Quem é você?**_

**_Adivinha se gosta de mim._**

**POV Saori.**

Por que não?

Era um convite para um Baile de Carnaval beneficente, onde todos os ricos e famosos da Europa estariam presentes. E lógico convidaram a mim, Saori Kido, uma vez que fiz da Grécia minha atual residência.

Se eles soubessem que meus reais motivos para tal mudança estavam além de um capricho. Que há muito a fútil Saori Kido deixou de existir e que hoje Atena rege minhas ações.

Acho que me cobro demais...e os cavaleiros de bronze também acham isso, pois foram os primeiros a me incentivarem a ir.

Aluguei uma roupa de Colombina, era rosa e branca, mas perfeita para o Baile, cujo tema era os Antigos Carnavais. Olhei a máscara cuidadosamente ornada com pedrarias e brilho, era obrigatório seu uso.

Cheguei ao salão de baile, logo me vi contagiada pelo ambiente alegre e colorida, que me lembrou um pouco os carnavais de Viena que tanto quero conhecer.

_**Quem é você?**_

_**Adivinha se gosta de mim.**_

_**Hoje os dois mascarados **_

_**procuram os seus namorados **_

**_perguntando assim._**

Dancei alegremente com os jovens rapazes que se aproximaram de mim. Me deliciei com os vários ritmos contagiantes. Depois vieram as marchinhas carnavalescas do Brasil.

Foi quando notei que era observada.

Um Pierrô.

Todo de azul e negro. Ele me observava a noite toda, meio distante. Parecia que havia criado coragem para se aproximar e me convidar para dançar. E ele o fez, com apenas um gesto de sua mão, me encarando com seus belos olhos castanhos...me cativando.

Aceitei seu mudo convite e dançamos juntos durante muito tempo. Eu só tinha olhos para ele, e mais ninguém. Então, o Pierrô me conduziu para uma varanda, para longe da bagunça do salão.

Perguntei seu nome. Ele sorriu.

Tocou em meu rosto...e me beijou.

_**Quem é você, **_

_**diga logo que eu quero saber **_

_**o seu jogo**_

_**Que eu quero morrer no seu bloco, **_

_**que eu quero me arder no seu fogo**_

_**Eu sou seresteiro, poeta e cantor**_

**_O meu tempo inteiro só zombo do amor._**

Seiya POV

Quando ela disse que ia sair, fingi que não ligava para isso. Afinal, não éramos namorados e minha única função, como cavaleiro, era protege-la...ou o que eu achava.

Quando a vi descendo as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto, linda como uma Colombina...fiquei hipnotizado por sua beleza.

E a vi saindo para a festa sem mim.

"Vai deixar ela sair assim?"-Shun me provocou.-"Sozinha?"

"Eu não sou a sombra dela, Shun!"-respondi me irritando.

"Tem razão."-Ikki apareceu também.

"Mas pense bem...ela está linda!"-comentou Hyoga com Shiryu.

"Certamente será cercada por admiradores."-completou Shiryu.

"Querem dizer, um bando de gaviões sobre uma presa!"-alfinetou Ikki.

Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver. Sai da sala e ouvi Ikki gritar.

"Tem uma fantasia no hall. Cortesia nossa!"

Olhei para a fantasia, e não contive uma risada. Somente eles para pensarem em algo assim. E com a fantasia...um convite.

_**Eu tenho um pandeiro, **_

_**só quero um violão**_

_**Eu nado em dinheiro, **_

_**não tenho um tostão**_

_**Fui porta-estandarte, **_

**_não sei mais dançar._**

_**Mas é carnaval, **_

_**não me diga mais quem é você**_

_**Amanhã tudo volta ao normal, **_

_**deixa a festa acabar, **_

_**deixa o barco correr**_

Cheguei ao salão, e a primeira coisa que fiz foi procura-la. A encontrei se divertindo com algum almofadinha com uma fantasia horrorosa de Super-homem...alguém deveria lhe dizer que o Homem de Aço não ostentava uma barriga de cerveja. Mas logo ela se afastou dele e aceitou o convite para dançar com um general romano.

Pelos deuses...o cara parecia mesmo um Kirk Douglas! E eu quase não consegui me controlar e ir lá para socá-lo e afasta-lo da minha Saori...O que eu pensei? Minha Saori?

Sim...Eu que não queria admitir que sempre a amei...E não posso ficar parado!

A música cessou, e continuei apenas observando-a...e ela então me fitou.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Fiquei admirando seus belos olhos azuis e quando dei por mim, já a puxava para dançar comigo. Não queria que mais ninguém a tocasse. Naquela noite... ela seria somente minha.

_**Eu, modéstia à parte, **_

_**nasci prá sambar**_

_**Eu sou tão menina, **_

_**meu tempo passou**_

_**Eu sou colombina, **_

_**eu sou pierrô**_

Eu a levei para uma varanda. Queria ficar a sós com ela. Tê-la somente para mim...

Ela perguntou quem eu era. Não tive coragem de revelar e com isso quebrar a magia do momento. Como dizer que eu era o Seiya? Como ela reagiria?

Fiz a única coisa que podia. Eu a beijei.

Foi o beijo mais doce que experimentei em minha vida. Tudo nela era doce...sua boca era tão cálida, tão saborosa que não queria que o beijo parasse. Eu a abracei, precisava senti-la em meus braços.

Quando ela retribuiu o beijo, tinha certeza...ela era minha naquele momento.

_**Deixa o dia raiar **_

_**que hoje eu sou **_

_**da maneira que você me quer**_

_**O que você pedir **_

_**eu lhe dou, **_

_**seja você quem for**_

_**Seja o que Deus quiser**_

"Seiya..."-ela murmura o nome ao final do beijo e encara o Pierrô que ficou boquiaberto.-"Sei que é você."

"Sa-Saori...como soube?"

"Quem mais teria um sorriso tão lindo?"-ela toca seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos e depois volta a beijá-lo.-"Esperei por isso muito tempo."

O cavaleiro não respondeu nada, não diria nada que pudesse estragar o momento. A abraçou com mais força, sendo retribuído. Retirou a máscara que escondia o rosto que ele considerava o mais belo deste mundo, e permitiu que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Ficaram a trocar beijos e caricias na varanda, até retornarem ao salão de mãos dadas, como dois namorados. Aquela noite de Carnaval seria inesquecível para eles.

_**Quem é você?**_

_**Adivinha se gosta de mim.**_

_**Hoje os dois mascarados **_

_**procuram os seus namorados **_

**_perguntando assim._**

Fim...

A música Noite dos Mascarados é de Chico Buarque de Holanda.

Um fic em homenagem aos fãs deste casal e ao Carnaval. Quando ouvi a marchinha, me veio a mente exatamente Saori e Seiya.

Um bom Carnaval pra vocês...eu particularmente não gosto muito, mas...o/ Tudo é festa!

Beijos


End file.
